Sous la chaleur de l'été
by k11
Summary: Harry va passer tout un été chez Hermione et va se rendre compte que la jeune fille modèle de Poudlard n'est pas du tout la meme que chez elle....... Harry/Hermione


Bon c'est la première fic que j'avais écrite mais après un formatage complet de mon ordinateur j'avais tout perdu, heureusement les disquettes existe et je viens de la retrouver ( dans mon bordel ) alors je le mets immédiatement en ligne espérant que ça vous plaira.  
RESUME : je suis pas très douer mais je vais essayer disons que Harry a presque 17 ans ,ce sont les vacances d'été, il ne sait pas où il va aller puisqu'il s'est fait chassé de Privet Drive mais lorsque les parents d'Hermione apprend que la cousine de celle-ci ne viendra pas ils proposent a Harry de passer les vacances chez eux pour le plus grand bonheur de celui- ci qui n'est pas au bout de ses surprises avec une Hermione qui se révèle être complètement différente de celle de Poudlard espiègle, séductrice, qui ne pense plus qu'a s'amuser et qui ne se cache plus sous une tonne de vêtement où Harry découvrira qu'elle est très attirante même beaucoup trop.  
DISCLAIMER : disons le une bonne fois pour toute les persos ne sont pas à moi .....  
Les pensées sont en italique même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre bonne lecture !  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
Harry été dans le poudlard express, il était perdu dans ses pensée un sourire béat au lèvres. En effet pour  
  
la première fois depuis qu'il allait à poudlard Harry était heureux que ce soit les vacances d'été, car cette fois-ci  
  
il n'irait pas chez les Dursley ! il allait passer l'été entier chez Hermione. Ses parents avaient été  
  
très gentils de l'accueillir puisque l'idée venait d'eux car sachant que la cousine d'Hermione venant  
  
habituellement chaque été ne viendrait pas et qu'il y aurait une chambre libre ils lui avaient proposé de venir  
  
passer les vacances chez eux.  
Harry ça y est , cria presque Hermione d'excitation quand le train s'arrêta  
  
.  
  
Harry ! allé il faut y aller maintenant, dépêche toi mes parents nous attendent  
  
Hein ? ah excuse moi, on est arrivé ? déjà ?  
  
Oui on y est alors lève toi j'ai hâte de te montrer la maison, ma chambre, mes amis.  
Mais Harry n'arrivait déjà plus à ce concentrer il avait stopper d'écouter Hermione lorsqu'elle eut prononcé le  
  
mot chambre ! il n'y avait pas songé plus tôt mais il allait voir la chambre d'Hermione ! mais pourquoi cette  
  
pensée lui paraissait t'elle si étranger et effrayante à la fois ? il ne le savait pas ou plutôt il ne voulait pas accepter  
  
que de se rendre chez elle et devoir passer chaque jour pendant 2 mois au près d'elle lui plaisait beaucoup plus  
  
qu'il ne voulait le démontrer. Pourtant elle ne cachait rien de son enthousiasme grandissant car sur la route de  
  
leurs maison elle s'installa très près de lui ; lui tenant le bras en lui montrant chaque choses qu'elle connaissait et  
  
qui lui rappelé des souvenirs. Harry ne l'écoutait pas plus que ça mais se sentait étrange de la savoir si près tout  
  
en essayant en vainc d'arrêter de la fixer d'un air idiot.  
  
Enfin arrivé la seule chose qu'Harry pensa en voyant l'immense demeure des Granger était whaouu la maison  
  
était magnifique et il pu remarquer qu'a l'arrière du bâtiment se trouvé une piscine et un grand terrain d'herbe.  
  
Hermione le tira à l'intérieur et se fut encore plus impressionnant devant lui se tenait un grand couloir  
  
avec un escalier, il ne pu apercevoir qu'un bref instant la salle de séjour quand elle l'entraîna au deuxième étage  
  
pour lui montrer sa chambre. Harry fut ébloui et c'était le mot juste il connaissait Hermione depuis maintenant 6  
  
ans et n'aurait jamais imaginé sa chambre ainsi. Aucun livre ! rien qui ne fasse penser au collège ! sa chambre  
  
d'une tapisserie couleur jaune affichait contre le mur photo des hommes qu'il pensait être des chanteur ou  
  
acteur où la plus part du temps était peu habillé, une grande armoire avec un immense miroir sur l'avant, à coté  
  
une chaîne hifi avec des centaines de cd à la droite.  
Hermione. ta chambre est plutôt surprenante ! réussit il a articuler  
  
Ah oui ? tu n'aime pas ? lui répondit Hermione d'une traite le regard inquiet  
  
Si c'est très. très jeune fille mais je ne pensais pas du tout à avoir un tel choc ! j'ai l'impression que ça ne te  
  
ressemble pas il n'y a aucun livre,. tu me surprendra toujours ! lui avoua t'il un brin moqueur  
  
Eh bien oui, je ne suis pas du tout pareille en dehors de poudlard je dirais même que je suis complètement  
  
différente j'ai plutôt tendance à m'amuser pendant les vacances et je conte bien t'emmener dans ma débauche tu  
  
ne t'ennuiera pas mon petit Harry crois moi ! ! bon et si nous allions nous promener maintenant j'aimerais  
  
beaucoup de présenter le voisinage. Alors vas déposer tes affaires je me change et on y va.  
Après avoir déposé ses quelques affaire, Harry ressorti l'attendre dans le séjour qui l'éblouissait encore mais ce  
  
qu'il vit était encore plus aveuglant là il faillit vraiment tomber à terre ! Hermione était là devant lui à lui parlait  
  
mais il ne comprenait rien des mots quel prononçait il restait là planter au milieu de la pièce à la fixer ! quand  
  
elle disait qu'elle était très différente en dehors de poudlard ce n'était pas peu dire habituellement camouflé dans  
  
ses robes et chemisier l'Hermione qui se trouvait devant lui porté une petite robe légère d'un bleu très clair, était  
  
légèrement maquillée et avait les cheveux lisses et soyeux sur lesquels reposait une paire de lunette de soleil. Il  
  
faut dire que là c'était vraiment trop pour Harry qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas a un tel '' changement ''.  
. heu . tu es, hum. différente heu resplendissante. mais tu aurais pu me dire que j'avais le temps de me  
  
changer je vais avoir chaud maintenant comme ça et avoir l'air disons. assez ridicule ainsi habillé à coté de toi  
  
si . jolie .  
Il l'avait dit, il avait réussi a lui dire qu'elle était joli ! ! maintenant ne restait plus qu'a voir sa réaction  
. merci mais on a encore le temps il n'est que 13h30 vas te changer de toute façon j'ai un coup de fil à donner  
  
je t'attend vas y  
D'accord j'y vais j'me dépêche !  
Arrivé dans sa chambre Harry fut pris de panique, il n'allait tout de même pas redescendre avec les vieilles  
  
affaire de Dudley ! il fit alors quelque chose d'interdit dans le monde moldu mais se dit que c'était pour la bonne  
  
cause et la seule fois qu'il le ferait. Il réfléchit durant quelques minutes, il voulait l'impressionner et se souvint  
  
du style de vêtement que portait ces hommes sur les murs de sa chambre quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il allait faire  
  
apparaître de sa baguette, il prononça quelques formule, alors qu'un baggy assez court en jeans, un débardeur  
  
blanc et des chaussures plutôt large apparurent sur le lit ainsi qu'une boite de gel. Il se dépêcha de se changer,  
  
puis devant la glace mise à sa disposions, et une fois habillé il ouvrit le tube de gel et s'en appliqua une bonne  
  
couche sur la tête. Une fois satisfait du résultat il retrouva Hermione assise à l'attendre.  
  
A ce moment là ce fut à elle d'avoir un léger choc elle n'aurai jamais conçu qu'il puisse lui revenir ainsi habillé,  
  
pour elle c'était tout sauf Harry mais il faut avouer que ça lui allait comme un gant et que ce débardeur faisait  
  
vraiment ressortir les muscles d'un jeune homme de presque 17 ans qui exerce la pratique d'un sport intensif.  
  
Elle le trouvait vraiment très sexy dans cette tenue et il l'était. mais elle n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il avait  
  
ébouriffé ses cheveux qui partait maintenant dans tous les sens, elle était stupéfaite il était très beau et ne  
  
s'empêcha pas de lui dire.  
Tu es très séduisant comme ça. j'adore ! ! allez viens beau gosse on y va maintenant  
Elle l'attrapa par le débardeur et le tira hors de la maison faire le tour du quartier, ils marchèrent l'un à coté de  
  
l'autre d'une manière décontractée se jetant des regards séducteurs entre chaque phrase qu'ils prononçaient, mais  
  
les surprises ne s'arrêtèrent pas là pour Harry en effet à chaque détour ils rencontraient des amis d'Hermione qui  
  
semblaient vraiment très heureux de la revoir. Mais le plus étonnant était qu'Hermione comptait beaucoup de  
  
garçons parmi ses fréquentations et ceux-la ne se gênaient pas de lui démontrer qu'elle leurs avaient  
  
assurément manquée, ils se retournaient tous pour la regarder, TOUS pensaient Harry que cela commencer  
  
sincèrement à énerver. Il avaient une irrésistible envi de bondir quand ils voyaient tous ces jeunes hommes la  
  
fixer de cette manière ça lui devenait insupportable.  
. calme Harry calme ne t'énerve pas tu n'en a pas de raison c'est Hermione qu'ils regardent. Hermione.  
  
oh la justement c'est Hermione y a pas de raison à être comme ça c'est mon amie. mais ses jambes. Potter tu  
  
regarde ta meilleure amie, c'est ta meilleure amie calme tes envies !... je ne tiendrai pas tout l'été comme ça  
  
c'est pas possible. . oh elle me sourit, qu'elle est belle oh non ça y est je craque ! ! ! aller je dois me  
  
reprendre. ça passera,. ça passera . et puis non c'est elle qui me sourit comme ça et qui n'arrête pas de se  
  
rapprocher ! d'ailleurs elle m'a appelé beau gosse !. je pense pas que ça passera. pourquoi mentir ?  
  
demain je lui parle c'est décider.  
hum il me sourit avec ce sourire que j'aime tant oh et avec les cheveux comme ça quel amour ouh la faut que  
  
j'arrête de me faire des films sur lui il est beau intelligent sympathique dévoué eh je parle  
  
d'Harry là mon meilleur ami qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? pourquoi je me conduit comme ça ? il va s'en rendre  
  
compte. mais en fait est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie qu'il ne voit rien ? non je dois pas m'imaginer des choses  
  
Voldemort annonce son retour prochain et je ne dois pas perturber Harry. je DOIS pas. j'ai pas le droit mais  
  
dans un sens il est si mignon comme ça et pourquoi suis-je ainsi perturbée je verrai bien s'il me voit enfin.  
Et voilà pour se premier chapitre je sais qu'il peut paraître plutôt basé que sur l'amour mais l'action et suivra dans les futur chapitre alors dites moi si je dois continuer ? ou si ça ne vous intéresse pas je n'écrirai pas la suite d'ailleurs si vous avez des idées sympa pour les prochains chapitre ou des truc que vous aimeriez bien voir apparaître dites le moi donc en résumé lol je suis ouverte a tout commentaire et toute critique constructive permettant de m'améliorer alors ciao et j'attend donc vos rewiew pour continuer ! ! 


End file.
